


Apocalypse (Nothing Can Stop Them)

by Of the League (Serpyre)



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpyre/pseuds/Of%20the%20League
Summary: Alicia and Elyza like each other.There's just one problem: They remember their past lives.





	Apocalypse (Nothing Can Stop Them)

''And… dead.'' A gaping hole emerged from the walker’s head, the gunshot still ringing in her ears, as it fell backwards into the cold ground. Exhilaration ran Alicia’s bones, as she weighed the gun in her hand, ready to take on a dozen. Though warehouses were breeding grounds for walkers, she felt like she could take on a hundred. Elyza beside her—sweat curving into her knife, clothes smeared with walker gore, a smile boring her face—just felt right.

''Think that’s the last of them.’’ Elyza took in a shallow breath, and lowered her knife. ‘’Nice work there, ‘Licia.’’

They were close. Too close. And it was in that single moment Elyza leaned in for a kiss; and she kissed her back, kissed her like she never had before. But Alicia’s mind caught up with her, just after the thrill passed; and as quickly as she kissed Elyza, she broke away.

''Elyza…’’ Alicia began, but she didn’t know what to say. ‘’… you’re amazing. You’re great with a knife, you love killing walkers, you’re badass in all the right places, but… ’’

''But…’’ and then, Elyza dropped her knife, the knife she wouldn’t let anyone so much as touch or yet ruin, and backed away from Alicia.

''I don’t love you,’’ Alicia said, her voice hoarse. ‘’ _Lexa_ did. Lexa—‘’ and then, her voice quickened, and the thoughts of Lexa, _Lexa_ slammed her and choked the breath from her lungs; the thoughts of Clarke—illustrious, honourable, noble—the Princess of the Sky, the Leader of her People, the Skaikru, doing what not was right but what was best for her people. A burden only Lexa and Clarke shared and shouldered.

Words, adverbs, titles, swirled within Alicia— _no, Lexa’s_ , not her, not _Alicia_ —and then her thoughts turned to Lexa, the bullet, her death. She took a breath.''She— loved you with… all her heart. But not me.’’

''Not you,’’ Elyza echoed, her voice unreadable, hoarse. Took another step back.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, but never dropped. Words stuck to the back of her throat—words of _‘’I’m sorry,’’_ words of apologies, words that never formed.

''Why do you keep Lexa separate from you?’’

''Huh?’’ Alicia looked up.

Elyza gave her a pointed stare.''Lexa and you. You play as if her thoughts aren’t yours. But it is, even if you don’t want it to be.’’ Took another heaving breath. ‘’Like how Clarke’s thoughts are mine. Can’t you accept that?’’

She almost laughed; but it was hollow. ''Oh, come on, Elyza. Don’t do this because I rejected you.’’

Elyza took no notice of her comment. Pressed on.''You were her in your past life, Alicia. Just like I was Clarke. This—they’re part of us, Alicia.’’ And at that, a stare, wrenched with tiredness and pain all alike. ‘’Why is that so hard for you to understand?’’

''Because—‘’ and she gulped, swallowed a breath.''Because they’re not _us._ Lexa. Clarke. We _were_ them, but they aren’t _us,_ not now, not really.’’ She stopped, when Elyza stared at her with an emotion she couldn’t comprehend. And damnit, if Lexa’s feelings were infecting hers, because Elyza’s sadness was all she could think about and damnit if she wanted to fix that. ‘’I like you, Elyza, I really do,’’ and Alicia took a breath, because Elyza’s still staring at her, her beloved knife still on the ground, and Alicia takes another breath, because damnit if it was Lexa thinking, but she thinks she likes Elyza a bit more than _like_ , because she feels different around Elyza, like she’s safe somehow, that she feels like she’s known Elyza for lifetimes, which though probably sappy, was quite likely true, what with Lexa and Clarke and all that.And _god fucking damnit_ if she said she didn’t enjoy the kiss, because _fuck_ , she did.

And so Alicia took a shuddery breath, and admitted:

''I want you, Elyza. Not Clarke. Not… whatever Clarke’s feelings for Lexa was, not whatever Lexa’s— _my_ feelings for Clarke were. You—’’ and this, she wrenched her eyes away from Elyza’s, because damnit if she couldn’t take it anymore. ‘’—Clarke isn’t you.’’ Her cheeks burned, from shame to sadness she didn’t know. ’’So you shouldn’t act on Clarke’s feelings, just because Clarke likes— _liked_ —me. Lexa.’’

Elyza’s eyes wrung with pain, wistfulness, and a mirror of nostalgia. Then, she laughed; loud, vibrant, beautiful. ‘’Who said I wanted _Lexa?_ For a zombie-killing badass, Alicia, you’re pretty moronic.’’ Elyza laughed again, a whisper. ''I want you, Alicia. I _love you,_ Alicia Clark.’’ And then, a wry smile, almost as if to cover the vulnerability of her words before: ''Can’t care less for this Lexa chick, though she does sound nice.’’

Alicia laughed in return.''Don’t know who Clarke is either… but hey, I could definitely go with you.’’ She picked up Elyza’s knife, and handed it to her. "Girl with a Knife."

She took Elyza in a kiss—and all felt right, even if it wasn’t, even if they were in a post-apocalyptic world, because now, she knows, nothing could take them away from each other.


End file.
